In a conventional differential link, two conductors are driven in complementary fashion by respective legs of an output buffer to generate differential output signals. Ideally the sum of the currents provided by the two legs of the output buffer is constant. However, in practice, it may occur during switching of the differential output signals that the current in one leg may decrease at a rate that is faster or slower than the rate of increase in the current in the other leg. As a result, an excess current may exit the output buffer in common-mode format. This may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI), a distortion in the duty cycle of the output signal, output jitter and/or a reduction in the xe2x80x9ceye openingxe2x80x9d at the receiver.